Prometidos
by kennich
Summary: Cuando Sai llegó a su nueva escuela nunca pensó que iba a terminar el primer día con dos amigos y dos ¿enemigos?. -Ese es Sauke-teme, mi prometido- lo siento es mi primera historia:
1. Chapter 1

**Prometido**

-diálogos-

_-__**pensamientos del personaje-**_

_-narración autor-_

Esta historia ha sido escrita por el puro placer de entretener sin fines de lucro alguno.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la historia…

Es relación chic-chico, si no te gusta es momento de regresar la página y pasar a otra cosa.

Capitulo 1 .

-¡¡¡¡Sai!!!...ya es hora de que vayas saliendo, vas a llegar tarde-

-Si ya voy….-

-_Se ve bajar a Sai corriendo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y tomar un vaso de jugo como desayuna antes de despedirse..-_

-Bueno nos vemos en la tarde, suerte en tu primer día papá-

-Igual para ti hijo y Sai….-

-¿si, Yamato?-

-Gracias por aceptar venirte conmigo a Konoha, se que tal vez hubieras preferido quedarte con tu abuelo después de todo ya tenías una vida, amigos, escuela…-

-No pensaba dejarte solo papá…nunca, se lo prometimos a mamá-

_-Sai va camino a la Preparatoria, su primer día después de mudarse a ese nuevo país muy extraño para él-_

_Sai POV's_

_**-Bueno, debo admitir que me siento un poco extraño, aun no entiendo por qué mi papá tuvo que venir a trabajar a Konoha en verdad es un país de lo mas extraño-**_

_**-…quiero decir… un país con éstas costumbres no es normal, aunque claro según mi papá es como cualquier otro, pero…yo no entiendo como un país donde el compromiso por negocios es normal, además de que me parece de los mas arcaico...-**_

_**-Pero en fin… no me toca criticar a mí-**_

_**-"Instituto Akatsuki", vaya esta escuela es de los mas…..normal…..jajaja y yo esperando algo espectacular, muy bien ahoraa a buscar el salón-**_

-¿Disculpa, este es el salón 4-C?-

-Así es….-

-Vaya que bueno que llegue temprano, tenía miedo de llegar tarde el primer día…ah disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas? es mi primer día y claro no conozco a nadie, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sai-

-Mucho gusto Sai-kun mi nombre es Naruto-

-Yo tengo 17 años y creo que tu también ¿no?-

-Si pero… oye puedes dejar de decirme "kun" dime sólo Sai-

-Ah lo siento Sai-kun jejeje digo Sai, tampoco eres de aquí verdad-

-Pues si me acabo de mudar a Konoha con mi padre y es mi primer día en este instituto-

-Bienvenido entonces Sai, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos jeje-

-¡Naruto!-

-Diablos ya nos vio…espero que no me haya escuchado…-

_-¿por qué de repente habló tan bajo Naruto?-_

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?, ¿Quién es ése que se acerca?

-Es Sasuke-Teme…mi prometido-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Shhh Sai, calla si no quieres que me ejecuten-

_**Se acerco a nosotros un chico alto y muy agresivo para mi gusto, vestido con el mismo uniforme que yo, pero ¿escuche bien a Naruto? ¿Ese chico es su prometido?**_

-Naruto ¿Qué haces hablando con éste?-

-Me llamo Sai, y sólo le estaba preguntando si éste era el curso 4-C, no es para que exageres-

-¿Y con qué derecho le hablas a Naruto, no ves que ya esta prometido no viste el brazalete o qué?-

-¿uh?-

_**Lo escucho pero no tengo idea de que me está hablando este tipo, ¿cómo diablos iba a saber eso?**_

-Sauske, Sai es nuevo en el país y no conoce de nuestras costumbres, fue mi culpa no debí hablar con él, lo siento-

-Pues si Naruto ya se que es tu culpa, contigo me arreglo después…y tu Sai mas cuidado con lo que haces no es bueno hacerte enemigos el primer día-

_**Terminó de decir eso y se llevo a Naruto a unos dos lugares atrás de dónde yo estaba, pero ¿por que lo trató así?, sólo estábamos hablando que exageración**_

_**Ese debe ser el maestro, vaya si no hubiera llegado tarde nada hubiera pasado…**_

-Tu deber ser Sai, bien puedes tomar asiento junto a Kiba, yo soy Kakashi el tutor de la clase y maestro de literatura-

-Ok todos a su lugar, muy bien ¿Lee puedes hacer el resumen de la clase pasada?-

_**Ah papá este país es muy extraño, bendita la hora en la que decidiste tomar este trabajo….Sólo espero no haber causado un problema mayor, no se por que tanto alboroto….**_

-Eres Sai, ¿verdad?, disculpa pero escuche lo que pasó con Naruto y Sasuke, ¿de que país vienes?-

-Ah vengo de Australia, en verdad esto es muy extraño, ¿No hay problema si hablo contigo no me va a salir otro prometido con ganas de romperme cuanta cara tengo?-

-Nop yo no llevo brazalete así que no hay ningún problema-

-¿Qué es eso de brazalete es una pulsera con el nombre de tu dueño o qué?-

-Jajaja algo parecido, mira…¿ves a ese chico de adelante?-

-Si-

-En su muñeca izquierda lleva una pulsera negra, ése es el brazalete del que te habló Sasuke y quiere decir que ese chico ya esta prometido-

-Ok entonces chico con pulsera intocable, ¿cierto?-

-jajaja no tampoco, eso solo pasa con Naruto y Sasuke, es una larga historia…-

-ujummm…..Sai-Kun, Kiba-kun si ya terminaron podemos seguir la clase-

-Lo sentimos Kakashi-sensei-

_**Bien acabaron las dos primeras clases, debo decir que el hecho de que el maestro de literatura llegara tan tarde y que la maestra de fotografía …Anko creo, se la pasara suspirando media clase pues hizo que se me pasaran rápido…de acuerdo a mi horario ahora tendremos física solo espero tener un maestro mas normal en esta clase…**_

_**Ese chico Kiba es muy agradable, bueno se puede decir que tengo ahora dos amigos ya que Naruto se acerco hace rato y me pregunto si me gustaría almorzar con ellos, preferí decirle que no…. por la cara de su "prometido"…así que por el momento me quedaré sentado en esta banca en medio del patio… quiero terminar vivo el primer día…**_

_Aunque no se de que tanto hablan esos allá adelante _

-Ok, entonces saliendo nos vamos a la plaza, no vayan a cancelar a la mera hora he!!-

_**Todos voltearon a ver a un chico pelirrojo, sino me equivoco lo vi hablando con Naruto en el laboratorio de Física…**_

-AH ya les dije que si…dejen de repetir lo mismo-

-Oye Kiba dile a Sai, tal vez quiera acompañarnos-

_OH OH no se que le habrá dicho Naruto a Kiba, pero creo que no fue muy buena idea Naruto, tu prometido me acaba de mandar otra mirada de MO-RI-RAS_

-Sai quisieras ir con nosotros a la plaza saliendo de clases, así podrías conocer a mas gente, ¿qué dices?-

-Pues no tengo idea de donde queda la plaza, pero tampoco tengo nada que hacer hasta las 6, así que nos vemos saliendo de clases entonces-

-Ok, perfecto-

_**Definitivamente todo es muy extraño aquí…pero…espera…de nuevo siento que me van a matar pero el Sasuke de Naruto ni me esta viendo…¿entonces?....Oh genial ahora ese tipo de gafas, me ve con cara de MO-RI-RAS….**_

-Bueno Kiba, me voy tengo que ir a la oficina de la directora antes de que acabe el descanso-

-Nos vemos al rato Sai-Kun-

_**¿Por que sigo sintiendo que alguien me sigue?....!¿pero que?!**_

_En ese momento alguien empuja a Sai contra la pared sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa_

-¿Qué onda, por que me empujan?, ¡¿Qué les pasa?!-

-Sai te dije que no era bueno buscarte enemigos el primer día de clases-

-ah Sasuke, un gusto verte de nuevo….-

-Escucha Sai no es bueno andar platicando así como así con esos chicos…-

_El agarre de Sasuke se fue aflojando poco a poco permitiendo a Sai respirar con tranquilidad…_

-Mira Sai, no es que nos caigas mal pero es para evitar que algo malo les pase, Kiba y Naruto son muy impulsivos y no se dan cuenta de que lo que hacen puede ser bueno pero ser mal visto por los demás…así que cuidado con lo que haces…-

-¿Y tu quién eres, no mas bien…quiénes son ustedes?, hasta donde yo vi. Naruto y Kiba son bastante grandes como para cuidarse solos-

-Bueno Sai ya te lo advertimos a la siguiente no te quejes…-

_**Sai POV**_

_**aaah ya me quiero ir a mi casa y que termine este maldito día, esos chicos, bueno uno era Sasuke el otro era el de gafas que ahora se, que si me quería matar cuando me vio con Kiba, el otro un chico de ojos blancos que si no me equivoco se parece mucho a la chica que estaba con Naruto y Kiba en el descanso..**_

_**Ah pero bueno ya no me queda de otra, creo que les cancelaré la salida....**_

_**Neeee para nada si hay algo que me gusta es la competencia y por regresársela a Sasuke creo que esperaré gustoso la hora de la salida….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Primero una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar pero éstas últimas semanas el trabajo estuvo muy pesado, pero ya estamos aquí de regreso.

De verdad quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han leído el fic, de verdad que pensaba que a nadie le iba a gustar.

Bueno empecemos con el segundo capítulo.

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos personajes-**_

_-descripción autor-_

_______________________________________________________

Capítulo 2.

-Sasuke, creo que te pasaste con Sai ni ha hecho nada y ya quedaste ahí en mal.

-Bueno Sakura no es para que me regañes así, ni que tuviera tan poco aguante, además ya aprendí que más me vale prevenir, ya ves lo que paso la última vez….

-Ay Sasuke no puedes seguir ahí, y menos seguírtela cobrando con Naru, él no tiene la culpa y tú tampoco, lo sabes y te lo hemos dicho hasta el cansancio, de verdad ya no se que decirte sobre eso, sólo que no te busques problemas de a gratis con el nuevo, no lo conoces y no sabes si se querrá desquitar.

-Neh, no lo veo como amenaza ni nada y si lo hice pues fue por diversión.

-Si, nada claro, diversión eso ni tú te lo crees, si bien que fue por que estás súper cel…..

-¡Ya párale Sakura!….

-Uy si bueno bueno ya mejor me voy ya te pusiste de malas…..

_Sakura se aleja dejando a Sasuke solo en el patio, se detiene y voltea hacia Sasuke de nuevo…_

-¡Eso te pasa cuando te pones CE-LO-SO!

-_.......¡Sakura!

_Pero Sakura ya se había alejado prudentemente de su amigo para evitar escuchar cualquier respuesta que pudiera darle_

_Sasuke va caminando para tomar el autobús a casa, cuando da la vuelta en la esquina escucha a Naruto platicando con Kiba y con…._

-Naruto, por última vez, ¡NO!.....

-Ah Kiba pero si la última vez fuimos a ver guitarras, porqué esta vez no podemos hacer lo que yo quiera…además ya quedamos de ir al centro comercial ¿no?-

-No Naruto yo creo que otra vez nos quieres usar de tapaderas en este asunto y la ÚLTIMA vez que hicimos eso Sasuke no nos dejo en paz por una semana….así que no lo siento.

-¡Gaara…tú también!

-oigan…no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando…

-Ah es que aquí Naruto que gusta de que lo traten mal…ya sabes

-¿Ah?

-Es que hasta ahora entendimos que Naruto quiere que vayamos al centro comercial por que quiere…"PASAR" a la librería a buscar un "LIBRO", cuando la última vez que hicimos eso fue por que quería ver a cierto dueño que lo traía de un ala….

-Pero… cuando fuimos nos encontramos con Sasuke y sus amigos y bueno ya ves como son, Sasuke se llevo a Naruto, enojado diciendo quien sabe cuanta tontería, para llegar el siguiente día y fregarnos a nosotros, todo lo que quedaba de la semana…

-Sai, de verdad solo quiero buscar un libro rápido no nos tardamos mas de 10 minutos…

Sai POV

_**¡Aja! La oportunidad perfecta, ya te vi que mal te escondes Sasuke. Muy bien creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarme….**_

_En ____éste punto sólo Sai había visto a Sasuke ya que los otros tres le daban la espalda_

-Bueno yo en realidad no tengo nada que hacer y pues una librería no se oye mal, si Kiba y Gaara no pueden ir pues yo te acompaño, sirve que conozco por aquí.

_Gaara POV_

_**-Ah éste le gusta meterse en problemas, el que Naruto no haya visto a Sasuke no quiere decir que nosotros no.**_

-Bueno entonces yo me voy, ¿Kiba vienes o los acompañas?

-Vámonos Gaara, ahí se ven.

_Sai y Gaara dejan a Naruto y Sai solos suben al autobús y por la parte de atrás sube Sasuke sin que se den cuenta o al menos Naruto…_

Sasuke POV

_**-Ay Sakura, tenías que abrir tu bocota ¿verdad? Y tú Sai ya decía yo que esa farsa de "no se nada" que te la crea otro.**_

-Gracias por acompañarme Sai, bueno no es tan falso lo que dicen Gaara y Kiba, pero si totalmente exagerado, ya veras cuando conozcas a Iruka es una muy buena persona.

-Bueno Naruto a mi no tienes que decirme nada a mi no me debes cuentas…

-¡No, yo lo se! Es que en realidad Iruka me gustaba mucho no lo niego y cuando me comprometieron con Sasuke pues si fue un poco difícil hacerme a la idea de que bueno pues ya no había más opción.

-Bueno pero que no puedes simplemente decir que no quieres casarte con ese.

-Ah crémelo no solo una sino que creo que al menos unas diez veces al día lo hacia, pero con el paso del tiempo pues…conocí mas Sasuke y no es tan mala persona sólo muy desconfiado…

Sai POV

_**-Bueno así como disgustado pues no me lo parece tanto, más bien se ve triste, pero no tengo tanta confianza para preguntarle.**_

-Mira Sai, esa librería en el tercer piso es la de Iruka…¡ah!

-¡Cuidado!

Sai POV

_**-Ah Sasuke espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que intencionalmente pise el cordón del tenis de Naruto para después convenientemente agarrarlo antes de que cayere y quedara mmm relativamente cerca de mi jejeje…**_

Sasuke POV

_**-¡¡¡¡Ese idiota!!! **_

-mmm ya puedes soltarme gracias….¿Sai por que tuviste que pisar mi cordón?, ¿Por qué tuviste que abrazarme? y ¿Por qué andas buscando que el Teme me de una paliza?

-¿ah? Naruto…quieres decir que…

-Ah si en algo es malo Sasuke es en seguirme creme, eres nuevo en esto…aunque…bueno debo admitir que tener la atención de Sasuke no me desagrada…porque….

-¡Hola Naruto!

-¡Iruka! Mira te presento a Sai es nuevo en mi escuela y pues lo traje a conocer tu librería.

-Un gusto pues bueno Sai pasa date una vuelta y ve si encuentras algo que te guste….Naruto….ya me llegó el libro que encargaste.

-Vamos por él, Sai ahora regreso.

-Si seguro.

Sai POV

_**-Pues no tengo idea de que se puso celoso Sasuke así como lo vi. parece su primo o hermano totalmente mmm…. "X".**_

_**-Ah bueno pero ya me harto que nos siga para todos lados, así que…**_

_Sai sale de la librería y se dirige a la tienda de enfrente, de donde se puede ver perfectamente la librería_

Sasuke POV

_**Genial, Naruto se va con ese Iruka y ahora he perdido de vista también a ese idiota de Sai.**_

-Sabes, Naruto no es ningún tonto y bueno creo que cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que nos vienes siguiendo, sabes creo que si no fueras tan desconfiado pues… es más quien estuviera acompañando a Naruto serías tú no yo.

_Sasuke se giro para quedar de frente a Sai, le daba mucho coraje quedar como un tonto, y sabía muy bien que con lo que estaba haciendo solo quedaba peor._

-Esto es algo qué a ti no te importa, pero eso si es la última advertencia que te doy para que…..

_En ese momento Sai tomo desprevenido a Sasuke y lo empujó contra la pared tomándolo de la camisa, justo como se lo había hecho en la escuela._

-Sabes Sasuke, yo me junto con quien me da la gana….

Al principio pensé que era contra mi todo esto pero creo que aquí el único enemigo eres tú, si yo fuera Naruto creo que ya me hubiera hartado de estar con alguien tan celoso e inseguro…mmm si yo creo que ya te hubiera ….

-¡Ya Sai!

-¿Naruto?

_-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sai y Sasuke que no se habían dado cuenta de que Naruto llevaba ahí mucho tiempo_

-Sai en serio gracias, pero no gracias y tú Sasuke ya me harte de que quieras controlar cada paso, lo siento no se puede. Vámonos Sai ya recogí el libro

-Nos vemos mañana Teme

_-Sai como zombi solo siguió a Naruto y salieron de la tienda dejando solo a Sasuke_

Sasuke POV

_**-Si lo se Naruto y si el Idiota de Sai tiene mucha razón, pero…**_

_-En ese momento el celular de Sasuke sonó, al abrir el mensaje que le llego una sonrisa de lo mas tonta se dibujo en su rostro._

"De: Naruto

Te hablo en la noche Teme."

-Perdón por gritarte Sai, pero el Teme es un tema delicado…y complicado, peo en fin, vámonos que tengo hambre ¿quieres comer algo?

-Si seguro.

Sai POV

_**-No tengo idea de**_** que**_** pasa aquí pero total insisto no es mi problema pero….Nota mental: "Naruto enojado da miedo"**_**.**


End file.
